Badespaß
by johnprewett
Summary: Harry liebt Hermine, doch sie weiß es noch nicht. Als er an einem heißen Tag mit seinen Freunden einen kleinen Ausflug zu einem nahen See unternimmt, geschieht etwas, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Spielt nach Band 7. H/Hr Pairing.


Harry schlug schlaftrunken die Augen auf. Draußen war die Sonne bereits aufgegangen. Sie schien ins Zimmer hinein und begrüste ihn, indem sie ihn mit ihren Strahlen blendete und jede Möglichkeit, wieder einzuschlafen, zunichte machte. Er war in dem gleichen Zimmer, welches er hier im Fuchsbau schon zwei Jahre zuvor bewohnt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren wollen, um den Weasleys nicht zur Last zu fallen. Doch Mrs Weasley wollte nichts davon hören und bot ihm an, so lange hier zu bleiben, wie er es wollte. Da Bill mit Fleur wieder nach Shell Cottage zurückgekehrt waren, Charlie wieder in Rumänien war, Percy in London lebte, George sich um den Laden kümmern musste und Mr Weasley nur selten zu Hause war, war es im Fuchsbau ziemlich ruhig geworden. So war er weniger eine Last als vielmehr eine Bereicherung für die Familie.

Doch es gab einen trifftigen Grund, im Fuchsbau zu bleiben und nicht zum Grimauldplatz zu gehen, wie Harry es zu Anfangs geplant hatte. Der Grund war das bezauberndste Wesen, das man sich vorstellen konnte. Hermine, die inzwischen ihre Eltern nach Großbritannien zurückgeholt hatte, wurde eingeladen, zu bleiben. So kam es, dass Harry und Hermine sich im Fuchsbau einrichteten. Immer, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen, musste er sie ansehen. Verzaubert von ihren Augen und ihrem Lächeln war er zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig. Vielleicht bildete er es sich auch einfach nur ein. Aber dieses kleine Lächeln, welches sie ihm schenkte, wenn er sie ansah, schien nur für ihn bestimmt zu sein.

Harry hörte, wie jemand sachte dir Tür öffnete und leise näher trat. Er spührte, wie sich diese Person auf die Kante seines Bettes setzte und mit einer sanften Hand über die Decke strich. Langsan, in der Hoffnung, dass sie es war, drehte er sich um. Träumte er? Keine fünf Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt erblickte er das ihre. Diese vollkommende Schönheit konnte unmöglich ein Traum sein. Die Zeit schien stehengeblieben zu sein. Sie sah lächelnd auf ihn herab. Das Sonnenlicht schimmerte auf ihren braunen Haaren.

„Aufstehen, Harry.", sagte sie. Er richtete sich langsam in seinem Bett auf.

„Was ist los?" Sie hob die Brauen.

„Hast du das etwa schon wieder vergessen? Wir wollten doch heute zum See gehen." Schlagartig fiel es ihm wieder ein.

„Natürlich. Entschuldigung, Hermine. War mir nur gerade entfallen." Sie schmunzelte.

„Beeil dich. Die anderen sind schon unten beim Frühstück."

Nachdem Hermine gegangen war, ließ Harry sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Wie konnte er nur vergessen haben, dass sie heute zusammen zum See in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus gehen wollten? Da der Sommer sich in den letzten Tagen von seiner besten Seite gezeigt hatte und es schon fast drückend heiß gewesen war, hatten sich er, Ron, Hermine und Ginny dazu entschlossen, gemeinsam mit Neville und Luna den Tag am kühlen Wasser des Sees zu verbringen.

Langsam richtete sich Harry wieder auf und erhob sich schließlich aus dem Bett. Während er sich anzog, dachte er wieder an Hermine. Wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, als sie sich über ihn beugte. Mit einem Lächeln, welches er in letzter Zeit oft sah, wenn sie sich sahen, hatte ihn verzaubert und ihn vergessen lassen, was sie heute gemeinsam vorhatten. Sie hatte eine Macht über ihn, die stärker war, als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Schon vor Jahren hatte sich Harry eingestehen müssen, dass er Hermine Granger, seine beste Freundin, über alles liebte. Es war nur mehr nur Freundschaft. Es war ehrliche und aufrichtige Liebe, die er für sie empfand. Sie war die einzigste, die ihn wirklich verstand. Es schien, als ob sie sich auch ohne viele Worte verstanden. Nur sehr selten hatte es Streit zwischen ihnen gegeben. Doch es ihr zu sagen, hatte er sich nie getraut. Ihre Freundschaft war ihm wichtig. Zu wichtig, als dass er sie mit seinen lächerlichen Gefühlen einfach so zerstörte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie sich wegen seiner Liebe zu ihr entzweiten. Sie war seine Freundin und nicht mehr!

Etwa eine Stunde später brachen sie zu sechst auf, bepackt mit einem Handtuch, Sonnencreme und Verpflegung. Sie gingen einen staubigen Pfad entlang, der von schattenspendenen Bäumen gesäumt wurde. Links und rechts waren Wiesen zu sehen, die in der Trockenheit gelbstichig und verdört dalagen. Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel. Es würde erneut ein heißer Tag werden. Nicht eine Wolke war zu sehen. Nicht einmal eine sanfte kühle Briese strich über ihre Gesichter. Sie kamen ins Schwitzen und Harry fragte sich wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten tauchte vor ihnen links eine größere Baumgruppe auf. Ein schmaler Fußweg führte hinunter zum Ufer eines kleinen Sees. Das klare Wasser schimmerte durch die Sonnenstrahlen golden. Beflügelt von diesem Anblick rannten sie regelrecht darauf zu. Als sie am Ufer angekommen waren, legten sie zuerst ihre Sachen an einem schattigen Platz ab. Voller Vorfreude auf das kühle und wohltuende Nass legten sie ihre Kleidungsstücke ab. Harry erstarrte, als er Hermine erblickte. In einen knappen blauen Bikini gehüllt, der nur wenig von ihrer schönen Haut verdeckte, sah sie weniger aus wie ein Mädchen. Zum ersten Mal wurde sich Harry bewusst, dass er hier eine Frau vor sich hatte. Eine wunderschöne Frau, welche in ihm wilde Fantasien entfachte.

Ron war der erste, der sich in die Fluten stürzte. Luna und Neville folgten ihm sofort nach.

„Kommst du?", fragte Hermine. Er sah sie überrascht an.

„Äh... ich komme gleich." Doch er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Zu sehr war er von ihrem Anblick gefangen. Plötzlich legte jemand seine Hand auf seine Schulter. Als er sich umwandte, sah er Ginny.

„Was ist los mit dir? Bist du wasserscheu?"

„Es ist nichts.", sagte er rasch und sah Hermine nach. Ginny folgte seinem Blick.

„Klar.", sagte sie lächelnd. „Jetzt komm schon."

Harry folgte ihr und versuchte seine Sorgen zu vergessen. Die Kühle des Wassers war angenehm. Es vertrieb seine Sorgen, machte diese jedoch nicht vergessen. Als er einige Meter geschwommen war, tauchte wie aus dem Nichts Hermine vor ihm. Vor Schreck wich er zurück. Sie lächelte ihr geheimnisvolles Lächeln.

`Oh, nein. Nicht schon wieder. Tu mir das bitte nicht an.`, dachte er. Zaghaft erwiderte er ihr Lächeln und versuchte nicht auf sein Herz zu achten, das anfing wie wild zu schlug. Er errötete, was nichts mit der Hitze des Tages zu tun hatte.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie sanft.

`Das fragst du noch? Du weißt ganz genau, warum.`, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. „Nichts.", sagte er schnell und schwamm zurück zum Ufer. Raus. Nichts wie raus hier. Ron sah seinem Freund verdutzt nach.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er.

„Jemand sollte auf unsere Sachen aufpassen.", rief er zurück.

Am Ufer angekommen legte er sich auf sein Handtuch und versuchte ruhig Blut zu bewahren. Das Wasser hatte ihm nicht die Abkühlung verschafft, die er brauchte. Missmutig legte er sich auf sein Handtuch und sah seinen Feunden zu, wie sie sich im Wasser tummelten wie kleine Kinder. Glücklich und unbeschwert. Er sah Ron und Luna miteinander herumalbern. Sah Neville und Ginny miteinander um die Wette schwimmen. Wo war Hermine?

Er schluckte schwer, als er sie erblickte. Am ufernahen Wasser tauchte sie plötzlich auf und warf ihre nassen Haare zurück. Das Wasser, welches von ihrem gebräunten Körper tropfte, als sie aus den kalten Tiefen stieg, entfachte in ihm Gedanken, die ihn erröten ließen. Ihre schlanken Schultern, ihre leuchtenden Augen, ihre weiche Haut, ihre schlanken Beine... Sie hätte keinen atemberaubenden Anblick bieten können, fand er. So sexy, wie sie aussah, würde nicht einmal Fleur Delacour mit ihr konkurrieren können. Langsam trat sie auf ihn zu und sein Herz wurde ihm schwer. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er sie näherkommen. Und da war wieder ihr Lächeln.

Als sie bei ihm angekommen war, griff sie nach ihrem Handtuch und trocknete sich damit ihren Körper ab. Er versuchte seinen Blick angestrengt auf etwas anderes zu richten. Es klappte ganz gut. Jedenfalls tat es das, bis Hermine seine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Du wirkst so zerstreut."

„Ja.", sagte er nachdrücklich. Er sah sie an und musste fest stellen, dass sie sich auf das Handtuch neben ihm gelegt hatte.

„Gut. Dann hast du ja hoffentlich kein Problem damit, mir beim eincremen zu helfen.", sagte sie und holte aus ihrer Tasche eine Tube Sonnencreme hervor. Ihm brach der Schweiß aus. Es hätte nicht schlimmer kommen können. Doch er ahnte, dass Hermine es ihm übel nehmen würde, wenn er nein sagte. Hermine legte sich auf den Bauch und löste die Träger ihres Oberteils.

„Komm. Ich beiße nicht.", sagte sie sanft.

`Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen.`, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Mit zitterden Händen begann er die Sonnencreme mit seinen Händen vorsichtig auf ihrem Rücken zuverteilen. Er spürte ihre weiche Haut und konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da tat. Es fühlte sich so wunderbar an. Als er sich ihren Seiten zuwandte, streifte er ungewollt ihre Brüste. Sie schien das jedoch nicht im Mindesten zu stören. Dass Hermine einen wohligen Seufzer von sich gab, machte das ganze nicht gerade einfacher für ihn. Langsam und gefühlvoll strich er über ihre Haut. Er atmete tief durch. Hermine schien seine Behandlung zu gefallen, während er selbst beinahe Höllenqualen litt.

„Das machst du wunderbar.", hauchte sie ihm zu. „Die Beine bitte auch."

Er hätte sich lieber das Ende dieser Folter gewünscht. Ebenso sanft, wie er ihren Rücken eingerieben hatte, folgten nun ihre Beine. Sie schien die ganze Prozedur in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

„Woher kannst du das so gut?", fragte sie ihn auf einmal. Er beendete sein Tun und sah sie verdutzt an.

„Weiß nicht. Ich hab das noch nie zuvor gemacht."

„Das solltest du öfters bei mir machen." Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, ließ er sich neben sie nieder. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen betrachtete er sie. Die Zeit verstrich. Ihre Augen glitten über seinen Oberkörper. So konnte es nicht mehr weiter gehen. Er brauchte Klarheit.

„Hermine, ich... muss dir etwas sagen." Er holte tief Luft. „Du warst mir immer wie eine Schwester. Aber in letzter Zeit hab ich das Gefühl, dass sich da was verändert hat."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie verwirrt. Mit hochgezogenen Brauen betrachtete sie ihn neugierig.

„Es ist... Ach, was solls. Ich liebe dich." Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Du... was?" Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass sie ihn nicht liebte. Schweren Herzens sah er sie weiterhin an.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Schon lange." Er hielt inne. „Wenn... wenn du jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, würde ich es verstehen." Er wollte aufspringen. Wollte fort von hier. Weit weg. Er sah, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du Dummkopf.", sagte sie und schlang die Arme um ihn. Harry war so erschrocken, dass er es geschehen ließ und sich nicht wehrte. Er lag auf dem Rücken, sie halb auf ihm. Mit ihren Fingern fuhr sie ihm über seinen Brustkorb.

„Du ahnst nicht, wie lange ich das schon möchte.", hauchte sie ihm zu. Dann beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste ihn. Erst zärtlich, dann immer wilder und fordernder. Voller Leidenschaft und Liebe. Ihre Hände verfingen sich in seinen Haaren. Seine eigenen Hände machte sich selbstständig und erkundeten ihre Taille und ihren Rücken. Niemals würde er sie wieder loslassen. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sah er sie erstaunt an.

„Heißt das, du liebst mich auch?"

„So lange schon.", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Ich habe davon geträumt, dich zu berühren." Dabei strich sie ihm wieder über seinen Brustkorb. Er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und zog sie in einen Kuss, in den er alles an Liebe steckte, die er für sie empfand. Plötzlich hörten sie, wie die anderen aus dem Wasser kamen. Doch Harry und Hermine gaben sich weiter einander hin, als ob sie sie nicht hören konnten.

Als die Sonne langsam unterging, begann es am Horizont rot zu glühen. Die Hitze des Tages wich rasch und ein kühler Windhauch kam über sie. Es wurde immer dunkler und sie zogen ihre Sachen wieder an. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau unterhielten sie sich über dies und jenes. Während sie den von Bäumen gesäumten Weg entlang liefen, nahm Hermine ihre Hand in seine. Er blickte sie an und sie warf ihm ein Lächeln zu. Ihr Gesicht wurde von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Tages erhellt. Ihre Augen glänzten. Ginny wandte sich kurz zu ihnen um und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Doch Harry kümmerte es nicht. Hermine war an seiner Seite und gemeinsam gingen sie diesen kleinen Pfad entlang. Vor ihnen ein malerischer Sonnenuntergang. Harry glaubte vor Glück zu schweben. Niemals in seinem Leben würde er diesen Moment vergessen.


End file.
